


Sweets and Smokes

by morganight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Slash, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganight/pseuds/morganight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is having a bit of an off day, most of which he blames on the rain. Remus helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Smokes

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that stuck in my head and needed out. As always, constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

It had been raining for the past month. Sirius was used to this kind of weather, given where Hogwarts had been built, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. For Merlin's sake, they're _wizards_. Surely Dumbledore, in all his infinite wisdom and power, could stop a rain storm? This was exactly what he proposed to his boyfriend as they made their way to Hogsmeade.

Remus sighed. "I don’t think magic works like that, but has it ever occurred to you that the Headmaster has more pressing matters to tend to other than rain that makes your hair frizz? Don't argue with me," Remus warned as Sirius opened his mouth in protest. "I know that's the reason you don't like rain."

Sirius crossed his arms and huffed, edging closer to Remus under their umbrella. "'s not the _only_ reason." Remus smiled slightly and nudged Sirius with his elbow.  
"Oh? Then what else don't you like about rain?" Sirius furrowed his brow trying to quickly come up with a feasible response, when distraction presented itself in the form of James Potter.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" he was shouting at the mass of rain-soaked students as he barreled toward his two friends. "Oi! Hold up! Not _you_ , Kensworth, why would I want to see you?"

Remus and Sirius stopped and turned to face James, who was quickly approaching. Remus realized what was about to happen, but his warning was too late. "Sirius, move or he'll-" James knocked into Sirius, both of them falling to a muddy heap. James was laughing, and Remus was grinning until he saw the look on Sirius' face. He quickly bit his lip and tried to look sympathetic. Sirius got to his feet with the aid of a slew of colorful curses, offering a hand to James. He turned to face Remus.

"Mud," he growled. "Rain makes mud."

\------------------------------------------------

It took several attempts, but Remus eventually managed to get most of the mud off of James and Sirius using a cleaning spell he had perfected the use of after living with The Marauders for nearly seven years. The downpour of rain took care of the rest. The trio managed to make it to Hogsmeade when James was accosted by a pretty red-headed girl.

"Potter!" she growled. James' eyes widened and a lazy grin crossed his face.

"Evans," he responded evenly, his eyes giving her a once-over. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"You said noon! It is now," she paused to check her wristwatch, "a quarter till one."

"Black insisted on a mud bath, Lily, hardly my fault!” He took her hand in his. “Come on, my dear, I’ve got the whole afternoon planned, you’ll love it.” She stayed firmly in place, a frown on her face. James sighed and leaned close to her ear, whispering something that sounded like ‘my damn puddle fits.’ Lily finally went with him, smiling slightly.

“She finally broke Prongs into going to that wretched tea shop, it seems,” Remus observed. Sirius grunted noncommittally. “What’s wrong now, Padfoot?”

“Rain. Mud. Bloody best mate stealers. When does it end, Moony?” Sirius moaned melodramatically. Remus laced his fingers through the other boy’s and steered him down a side street.

“It’ll get better, Sirius, just focus on positives.”

“Yeah, right, fine.” He smiled charmingly back at Remus. “I do get to spend the whole day with you, so it can’t be all bad.”

\------------------------------------------------

It only got worse from there. Remus dragged Sirius into a Dark Arts bookshop first. He was always feverishly scouring pages, hoping to find some long-forgotten cure for his condition. Sirius _would_ have been excited about this shop, as it had a whole section on hexes and curses, but McGonagall had beat him there, it appeared: as he entered, the shopkeep’s eyes widened, and Sirius was informed that the Deputy Headmistress had left strict orders not to let neither he nor Mr. Potter open a book within the shop. So, as Remus hungrily searched through any relevant works, Sirius sat slumped beside him, conjuring birds and animal-shaped smoke clouds to entertain himself, and cursing Severus Snape for being a “tattle-tale greasy rat bastard.” After a full hour, and just as Sirius was almost comfortably dry, Remus sighed dejectedly and tugged Sirius to his feet and out the door, back into the muddy street.

Next, they happened upon Peter, whose presence was increasingly difficult to come by in their last year at Hogwarts. Sirius grinned, excited to have someone along that wouldn’t tell him not to carry out mischief.

“Mmm, very sorry, S-Sirius, but I have to m-meet someone soon…” Peter didn’t have their good fortune of an umbrella and seemed keen to get out of the downpour. Sirius’ face fell.

“No, ‘course, that’s fine. Another time, then? Don’t be such a stranger, eh?” Sirius clapped him on the arm, Remus smiled and waved, and Peter disappeared into the crowd within moments. 

“Does he look thinner to you, Pads?” Remus pondered as they made their way up the main street.

“Yeah, but I just expect he’s finally got himself a girlfriend. Gotta keep them interested somehow. Lucky me, all I have to do for you is hold up a new book and a chocolate bar, and you’re putty in my hands.”

Remus blushed. “That’s not always going to work, you know.”

Sirius shrugged. “If all else fails, I just stand in front of you naked.”

“Looks fade, Prince Charming.”

“Ah, but love, I plan on dying young to preserve my beauty for you,” Sirius said, squeezing Remus’ hand.

Remus swallowed thickly. As far as he was concerned, he was the one destined to bite the bullet first. “I’d rather see you old and gray than handsome and going into the ground.” Sirius kissed the tip of Remus’ nose.

“Alright, but remember that you asked for it,” he said, smiling. Remus smiled back.

“Let’s go to Honeyduke’s, the initial rush should have passed by now.” Sirius let out an excited whoop.

\------------------------------------------------

Remus was right; the store was slightly less crowded than normal. He made a bee-line for his usual chocolates, Sirius in tow. 

“Are you low on your Fizzing Whizbees, Padfoot?” Sirius had a tendency to eat mostly one kind of candy until he was absolutely sick of it. This month, it was Fizzing Whizbees.

Sirius grinned. “I finished them off yesterday.” They made their way across the shop to the barrel where the sherbet-flavored sweets usually were kept. In their place was an inappropriately jaunty, “Out of Stock!” sign. Sirius growled in frustration. Remus suggested he get his second favorite, but Sirius just shook his head.

“They’d all be bogey-flavored with the luck I’m having, Moony. I think all those ancient curses Kreacher has been casting on me are finally catching up. Can’t we just go to the Three Broomsticks?”

“Sure, just let me pay for this, alright?” Sirius nodded and made his way outside, lighting up a cigarette as he waited. A few passersby who didn’t know him (mostly older witches and wizards, as he had managed to shock or awe basically the entirety of Hogwarts) gave him looks ranging from disapproving to curious. Anyone who knew him was never surprised to see him doing things out of the ordinary. He hadn’t liked smoking at first, only doing it to piss his mother off, but he found it actually calmed his nerves. He currently needed help with that. At least it had stopped raining now. Remus eventually emerged from the shop, eyeing the fag as he joined Sirius.

“Sorry, Moony, d’you want me to put it out?”

“No, it’s fine,” Remus insisted as he broke off a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth. He chewed it slowly. “You look kind of…sexy, smoking,” he said as he broke off another bit of chocolate to suck on. Sirius arched an eyebrow, a glint in his eyes.

“Do I now?” He pulled Remus closer to him as he tossed the butt to the ground. “Mind if I taste that chocolate?” he asked innocently. Remus blushed, shaking his head. Sirius pressed their lips together.

Remus always tasted sweet. He had a tendency to over-sweeten his tea to a point of undrinkability for anyone else, but Sirius was long past caring since that had been the flavor of their first kiss. While that was definitely a good memory, Sirius’ favorite flavor was Remus mixed with chocolate. It was, in a word, incredible. It made him think of excitement and comfort. Sirius lapped his tongue across Remus’, eliciting a small moan.

Remus loved the smell of tobacco. His grandfather was an avid pipe-smoker, and he had grown to recognize the different aromas tobaccos emitted. None of those scents compared to the taste of Sirius after he’d smoked a fag. Remus hadn’t liked it at first. It had been too much, overpowering. Then, last summer, when Sirius and Remus hadn’t had contact for a couple of months, Remus found himself craving something; he couldn’t figure out what, only that it was something very Sirius. The minute he crossed over to Platform 9 ¾ that September, his nose caught the scent of the unnamed longing. He turned his head and could see Sirius leaning against a column, blowing out a jet of gray smoke. That was one of the few kisses Remus had initiated.

They broke apart as it started to rain again.

“Damn,” Sirius breathed, “I was hoping Dumbledore had finally fixed that.”

Remus opened their umbrella and took Sirius’ arm as they made their way to the shelter of the Three Broomsticks.


End file.
